


Respect your elders

by 15matshummels



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, M/M, Thomas being Thomas, just sex really, really light, with an annoying build up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15matshummels/pseuds/15matshummels
Summary: Joshua annoys Mats and Thomas in training...





	Respect your elders

_Slightly inspired by this_

__

 

 

"Joshua, sit fucking still, you little shit." Mats grits his teeth, getting more and frustrated by Josh bouncing his leg up and down, while wriggling in his seat, like a bored child at school. Thomas looks up with interest and rests his hand on Josh's thigh to stop the bouncing. Joshua pouts and pushes Thomas' hand away. "Aww cutsie little Joshi getting arsey because I stopped his annoying wriggling."

"Shut up, you child." Joshua turns around in his seat and turns to face Mats who still has a look of annoyance on his face. "I think someone needs to learn to respect their elders." Mats goes to tickle the younger man, but Joshua squats him away before he gets the chance. "I'm not a child." Thomas shrugs as he passes a roll of sock tape to Mats, without Joshua seeing. "You're younger than me, so technically, you're a child."  

"Morons." Joshua mutters under his breath and happily continues to bounce his leg, unaware what Mats and Thomas are up to. "Wha-" Joshua is cut off when Mats starts to wrap the roll of sock tape around Joshua's middle and round the post next to the younger man. He keeps the roll going until it's secure enough to stop Joshua from wriggling, then passes it back to Thomas who binds his wrists together stop him from taking off the tape.

"Ahhh no wriggly children." Mats lays back and puts his hands behind his head. Joshua growls. "Let me out." Thomas smirks and pats him on the knee. "Shut up, or i'll tape your mouth together as well." Mats laughs. "Yeah, no annoying kiddies bothering us."

"Müller, I need you for the next session, Hummels and Kimmich are free to leave, but need to come in earlier in the morning." Carlo shouts from the training field. "adios sexy." Thomas blows a kiss at Mats, then turns to Josh. "Learn to behave little one." "Fuck you." Joshua mutters back, forcing another laugh from Thomas. "This one needs a spanking." With that, Thomas walks away leaving Josh and Mats alone.

"Mats please." Joshua pouts, trying to get the older German to take pity on him. "At least look at me, if you want me to help you." Joshua slowly lifts his head, his skin turning a deep red. Mats raises an eyebrow. "What's up with you?" Josh lets his teeth sink into his lip. "Uhmm nothing?" Mats shakes his head and that's when he sees it, Joshua is supporting a very obvious boner. Its Mats' turn to feel embarrassed. "You get turned on by this?" "Please, just untie me Mats." So Mats does, unties his hands first, then undoes the tape from around his waist. Joshua jumps up before Mats can say anything and runs into the showering room. Mats follows.

Joshua doesn't even bother with a shower, much too embarrassed to face Mats now. He just picks up his bag and runs towards the door. Mats knows he has a thing for being tied up, what if he tells everyone? The thought alone brings him close to tears, why couldn't his stupid dick just stay flaccid. Joshua's heart sinks when he feels a hand on his shoulder, soon followed by Mats' deep voice. "Josh..."

"Mats." The younger one swallows. "I'm not a weirdo, I just haven't had sex in a long time, please don't tell anyone, i'll do anything." Mats shakes his head. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, i've been fucking Benedikt for years, until I left Dortmund and we broke up." Joshua's voice softens. "You have?" Joshua recovers quickly. "Yes, but you didn't get a massive boner in training and wanted someone to fuck you so bad, you almost came in your pants." Mats raises an eyebrow. "You want Thomas to fuck you? I can have a word with him if you like?" Joshua shakes his head and his skin goes an even darker red. "I want you."

"Fuck." Mats almost blacks out from the thought of the smaller withering body underneath him. "What do you want Josh?" The younger man takes a deep breath. "I don't want you to love me or anything, I just want you to bend me over and fuck me so hard, I forget my name, i'm not a virgin or anything." Joshua feels the need to add. Mats chuckles. "My, my what a needy young man, I could bend you over the bench and fuck you hard, with the chance anyone could walk in but I think i'll take you home and do it in a bed." "Get in my car." Mats barks out and Joshua almost jumps for joy.  

The car ride over to Mats' place is pretty uneventful. Mats mostly talks about the results of the premier league from the weekend, although Josh isn't really paying much attention, he can't believe he practically begged his teammate to fuck him. Thank god the drive isn't a long one and all too soon, Mats is pulling Joshua into his car and up the stairs in his apartment, the younger man, can't even remember getting up the stairs.

"How do you want me to do this?" Mats asks. "I can kiss you and be gentle while you're on your back or I can fuck you hard while you're on your front. I don't really care, I just want to fuck you." Joshua blushes. There is only one thing he wants. "Want you to tie me up and fuck me hard." Mats smirks and grabs two ties from the stand. "My, my we have a needy one." Mats takes a step closer to Joshua. "Strip your clothes off and lay on your front."

Joshua eagerly gets started, kicking off his training boots in the corner, his socks soon following. His jacket, t-shirt and Shorts soon follow, leaving Joshua standing in his Calvin's. Mats smirks looking Joshua up and down, the younger man still supporting a massive boner. "You know if you want me to fuck you, your pants have to come off as well." Josh smiles shyly. "Yes of course." And drops them onto the floor with one swift move. Then climbs up onto the bed and lays on his stomach.

"You have such a cute little butt, you know." Mats laughs and wraps his tie around Joshua's left wrist, then ties it around the bed post, giving it a hard tug, to make sure it's secure enough, before repeating the action on the right wrist. "Is that ok, not too tight?" Joshua shakes his head. "No, it's perfect." "Good." Mats laughs and places a light slap onto Joshua's perky butt."

Mats drops his trousers and pants with one swift move and kicks his boots off, but doesn't bother moving any more of his clothing. The older man climbs up onto the bed onto his knees and wraps Joshua's legs around his waist, while leaning over to the nightstand to grab a condom and a bottle of lube. The older man lubes up his fingers, then stops.

"Right Joshua before we start, I have some rules for you. First of all, I want you to have a safe word, i'm not comfortable doing this if you don't have one." "Uhmm yes ok, Thomas." Mats has to hold back a giggle at the use of his friends name. "Don't be embarrassed to use it, any pain, discomfort or anything at all you don't like, just say it and i'll stop." Josh nods, his heart swelling with the attention Mats is giving him. "Second, is there anything at all you don't want me to do? Remember, i'm using my body only, so you don't need to take toys into consideration." "Uhmm i'm ok with everything, just don't pee on me please." Mats can't help but laugh this time. "Josh this is a good fuck, not a weird cheap porn film. I'll probably just fuck you hard and spank you, maybe pull your hair. Is that ok?" "Yes." "Good, last but not least are you 110% sure you want this? Because after this, i'll be in character, so if you don't want to do this, tell me now. If you change your mind later, just use your safe word." Joshua licks his lip. "I've wanted this more than i've wanted anything in my life."

Mats circles a wet digit around Josh's waiting hole and slowly eases a finger inside, moving in a inch at a time to give Joshua time to adjust, but the younger man's body, accepts it much easier than I thought. "Wow, you are a slut, your hole taking my fingers so easily." Mats twists, the single digit, the slides in a second finger, next to the first. Joshua moans and it's so beautiful Mats' cock gives a twitch. Mats takes time with his preparation, making sure the younger man his ready for his cock. Mats has four fingers pounding in and out of the younger man, before Mats decides he's ready. Mats places a hard slap on Joshua's ass, as he lets his fingers slip out.

Mats takes his own neglected cock and gives it a few hard strokes, before rolling the condom over his aching length and lining the head of his cock against Josh's hole and starts to ease inside an inch at a time, Mats stops taking things slowly when he gets about half way inside, then slams the rest of his cock inside with one swift thrust. "Fuckk." Josh moans and throws his head back, loving the feeling of filled up with Mats' huge dick.

"Please." Joshua withers underneath Mats, who has been given too much time to adjust. "Neeeed you to move." Mats grips a hand into Joshua's hair and gives it a light tug. "You get what I give you, needy little bitch." Mats waits a few more seconds, then finally takes pity on the younger man, pulling all the way out only to slam back inside again.

Joshua lets out beautiful moans as Mats starts to build up a proper rhythm, going harder and deeper with every move. Joshua's body looks so beautiful just accepting his cock, like he was born just to be fucked. "Such a sexy hole, feel so good around my cock." Mats growls and plays a slap on both of Joshua's cheeks, leaving a light pink hand print.

"You've been such a naughty little slut today, you don't deserve my cock, you should be over my knee getting a spanking." Mats growls and digs his finger tips into Joshua's hips, so hard it's sure to leave bruises and thrusts in harder, changing the angle slightly and presses into Joshua's prostate. "Fuck yes."

Mats continues pounding into the younger man, but ignores his prostate on purpose, leaving Joshua needy and moaning for more. "You love this don't you, getting pounding into next week by your teammate." Mats growls and sinks his teeth into Joshua's legs, leaving a bloody spot behind. "All mine now, you have my mark." Joshua groans. "Only yours, only want you."

"Fuck." Mats' eyes roll to the back of his head. "Such a needy little bitch." Mats thrusts into the younger man with all his might, but takes pity on the younger man and starts to hit his prostate again, bringing Joshua closer and closer to orgasm with each thrust. "Yes, need to come." Mats wraps his hand around Josh's dick and squeezes hard. "You don't get to come until I say so."

"Yesssss daddy." Mats almost comes on the spot from the name, how can someone who looks as sweet as innocent as Josh be so filthy. Mats pounds into Josh's body so hard the younger man shakes underneath him. Mats gets closer and closer to his orgasm, not really wanting this to end, but he can't hold any longer and explodes inside the condom filling it up with his milky white seed, letting his cock soften a little before he pulls out.  

Mats leans over and unties each tie from Joshua's wrists, the younger man stays in place like a good little slut. "Turn over." Mats orders and the younger man does. He looks absolutely perfect, a light glow covers his face, his lips are swollen and puffy from biting them and his cock, how could Mats forget that, just hard and needy begging to come.

"Think you can come with me just telling you or do you need a hand?" Josh growls and throws his head into the pillow. "Anything for you." Mats smirks "Such a good little slut." Mats teases him for a few more seconds then eventually gives in. "Cum, now." Josh whines as he lets go, screaming out Mats' name as he spurts his load over his own chest.

"Are you feeling ok?" Mats asks as he rubs a damp cloth over Joshua's chest, cleaning the sticky substance from his skin. Mats lays down and lazily wraps an arm around Josh. "I've never felt better." Mats smirks, "So you would want to do this again?" "Fuck, next time bring Thomas."            

**Author's Note:**

> I will update my chapter fics soon, i'm sorry for the delay. This site is blocked at Uni :/


End file.
